death_to_discussionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Society of Anti-Discussions
"Fandom: the very reason why all the popular wikis in the world even exist. They fuelled knowledge, they inspired wisdom, and everyone loved them... until now. Recently, they have made extremely stupid decisions. They discontinued the production of the beautiful and excellent Special:Forum, and they started something HORRIBLE. Moderation in this new platform was next to impossible, there was no way to highlight anything, and it looked EXACTLY like some sort of SOCIAL MEDIA RIP-OFF!! And worst of all, they REPLACED the beautiful Special:Forum with that same horrible, putrid, and ugly-af pile of CRAP!! They call it "Discussions". Discussions? Pfft! What an unfitting name for an unfitting pile of crap! Maybe we should call it DYSFUNCTIONS!! Anyway, their DYSFUNCTIONAL DISCUSSIONS have caused a public outroar... And when the people speak out and contact them, what do they do? They completely IGNORE our requests and attempt to divert the argument with LIES. LIES!!! LIES, LIES, LIES!!! WE ARE NOT PUPPETS!!... WE DESERVE THE RIGHT TO THINK FOR THEMSELVES!! AND WE, THE SOCIETY OF ANTI-DISCUSSIONS, SHALL FIND THE TRUTH... AND THE SPECIAL:FORUM WILL BE RESTORED!!! '''DEATH TO DISCUSSIONS!! BRING BACK THE FORUMS!! FOR WIKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'''" -Speech by TOTMGsRock The '''Society of Anti-Discussions '''is a society pledged to restore Special:Forum to Wikia. This society has been founded by TOTMGsRock, who heard all of the innocent users' cries for help. Description Hence the name, the Society of Anti-Discussions is a society that has sworn to DESTROY discussions and bring back Special:Forum. Ranks Info Founder – Highest rank, only given to the person who founded the organization. Is equivalent to a Leader in user rights but has more power in the general leading of the organization. Leader – Highest promotable rank. Equivalent in user rights to the Founder. Only 4 Leaders are allowed at any given time. Super Officer – Second-highest rank. Basically an Admin. Only 4 Super Officers are allowed at any given time. Officer – Third-highest rank. Basically a Content Mod. Only 6 Officers are allowed at any given time. Lieutenant Officer – Fourth-highest rank. Basically a Discussions Mod. Only 6 Lieutenant Officers are allowed at any given time. Secret Security – Monitors pages and quickly moderates any vandalism. Also monitors chat meetings and moderates any rule violations. Basically the combination of Rollback and Chat Mod. Lowest rank out of all Ranks. Only 7 Secret Security are allowed at any given time. Members and their ranks The Founder The Founder of the Society of Anti-Discussions is TOTMGsRock. Leaders QUEEN AYSHA Zathus OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION SuperRobot9338 Super Officers Kuro redfox Smgamer OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION Officers OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION Lieutenant Officers OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION Secret Security OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION OPEN POSITION Trivia The name right now doesn't sound very good. The name should be changed to something cooler. We're also a bunch of peeps from the Diep.io wikia lol Category:Talk Pages